


Riddle Me This: What Hurts When Broken, and Kills When Stopped?

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Winning Over Hearts [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: But they won't act on it... yet, Communication, Drinking, Ed Swears, Ed is mad at Lee, Ed loves (talking to) Oswald, I love Lee but... she's not going to have it easy, I would have slapped Ed now for being obviously in love and then saying no every time, Jim figures Oswald out, Lee is mad at Ed, Lots of wine, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oswald and Ed are both painfully in love, Sharing wine glasses, What else does Oswald drink though?, business meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Due to his past associations with Edward Nygma, the now pronounced better than ever Riddler, many people come complaining or looking for Oswald's help. Even Doctor Leslie Thompkins who doesn't want to be nice, but has to in order to keep herself from being killed.Oswald and Ed make a great team, they both know that, but they certainly won't be making plans together soon.





	Riddle Me This: What Hurts When Broken, and Kills When Stopped?

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest, this isn't the most interesting part of the story. I feel as if the story is still setting up.
> 
>  
> 
> This part is so long. I don't know what happened, but the more the merrier. :D

Oswald waits thirty minutes before calling Ed. He was certain Ed would need some time after his stunt, and he had to keep his staff on task. As a killer, the production and murder unfazed him, yet he’s aware that the majority of people in this city aren’t going to sleep tonight with that murder replaying in their heads, including his workers. Hopefully, when the club is busy during its busiest hours the staff won’t have time to fret over Edward Nygma.

 

He sits in his giant chair, bad leg resting on the table with an ice pack, and phone in his hand listening to the ringing and then Ed’s voicemail. It hasn’t changed since the time he was calling Ed every thirty minutes, not knowing that Ed was avoiding and plotting against him at the time. The buried part of him is hurt at the memories, but he chooses to keep waiting. Ed will pick up soon, he did leave this number in the origami penguin afterall.

 

“Hello, Oswald,” Ed drawls into the phone.

 

“Edward Nygma, you’re out of your damn mind doing what you did thirty minutes ago! You’ll be on Jim Gordon’s most wanted list, maybe the FBI’s due to the circumstances, the gangs’ will be out for blood, and you won’t be able to step foot anywhere without being called in-”

 

“Not the Iceberg Lounge. Remember our deal?”

 

“Just because I’m not calling you in does not mean my clientele won’t!”

 

Ed hums. “I’m assuming you saw it. What do you think?”

 

“Ed, I’m-”

 

“Yes, yes, I’ve currently put myself into a bad, reckless situation. _I don’t care_. Now answer the question or I will hang up, and your calls will be _denied_.”

 

Oswald predicts that continuing his raging about how stupid Ed’s behavior is as his response would be a poor decision, he will approach it differently. “Well, you were right, your plans are working. I’m sure the city is even more terrified now and that _is_ what you wanted. However, I don’t see why this was your go to plan on gaining respect, there were many other ways to do it.”

 

“You don’t understand, Oswald. My whole life, before I started killing people, was being pushed around, humiliated, verbally and physically attacked, and many more horrific things. It wasn’t until I started killing where it stopped. And you know what? No one has _ever_ apologized to me since then. _No one_.”

 

He’s tempted to ask what Ed means by the treatment. All he ever saw was dismissal from others, them not appreciating his intellect and dedication as much as they should have. “I’m tempted to ask exactly what was going on prior to our second meeting in your apartment.”

 

There’s silence on the other end. “That’s a story for another time, Oswald.”

 

“Alright. How about this then: Is this whole plan revenge, Edward?”

 

“Revenge on who? The GCPD? My childhood traumas? Lee Thompkins? You? The thing is, it doesn’t matter anymore. Okay, maybe Lee Thompkins deserves a call and bombing, but everything else is no longer relevant. This is to fix my reputation! I’m the Riddler! I should be feared by this city not pitied! So no, this is not revenge. This is an eye opener to how I _should_ be treated, and to put the city on the right path towards intellect. The motto is ‘Get smart or die’, it sure is going to encourage the people of Gotham to pick up a book for once.”

 

Oswald has always known Ed craves respect, love, and attention. He’s been a witness to Ed’s cravings since he first met him at the GCPD. And then in Ed’s apartment where Ed fawned over him, befriended him, and helped him all for Oswald to do the same back. That time, Ed succeeded, even won over his heart later down the road. Ed’s good at fulfilling his craving. It gives him what he wants, respect from the people who looked down upon him, the whole city’s attention, and the love of people who admire his outlandish tactics. Ed is _no_ idiot.

 

“What's going to happen next, Ed?”

 

“This isn’t going to be my last appearance on television, Oswald. Those entertaining performances are going to be an everyday thing. Soon, the city will be on the edge of their seats every evening wondering who will be next? Who will be able to stump me? What option will the _idiot_ pick? Isn’t it amazing, Oswald? I’m going to have this whole city _twirled_ around my finger!”

 

“You planned this incredibly well, Edward.” And, he’s not lying. Ed has planned this to the last second brilliantly.

 

“Thank you, my dear Oswald!”

 

It’s said so playfully, Oswald can imagine Ed right now, smiling a knowing grin with his hand most likely on his chest in fake surprise.

 

“So, when is the next time I’m safe to enter the Iceberg Lounge premises? I’m assuming Jim Gordon will be on your doorstep tonight or tomorrow.”

 

Oswald chuckles. “I’m talking with him tomorrow and I’ll get him get out of the way during. Any day after will be safe.”

 

“You’re a gift, Oswald. Where would I be without you?”

 

“In the ground.”

 

Silence. He meant it as a joke, somehow forgetting the fact that Ed did literally die over two months ago. It was way too soon.

 

“I apologize. I didn’t mean-”

 

“No, no, Oswald. You’re not wrong. I think we should have dinner soon. How about at your lovely Iceberg Lounge? I do have some suggestions.”

 

“Ed, I don’t think it’s safe for you to be around here at the moment. By the end of the week everyone will know who you are.”

 

“Who cares? I’ll see you the day after next. It’s been a pleasure, Oswald!”

 

The line clicks dead.

 

Oswald an idiot for thinking everything was going to happen easily for this city. The city is already in ruins and the crime has increased drastically. He won’t lie, he hasn’t exactly tried to help the crime rate. But, he did believe Ed would be reasonable and let things get a tad better before terrorizing the city along with the others. Yet, it was smart to do it now as well. And, Ed doesn’t care about the citizens of the city. He only cares about himself. As long as Ed survives, Ed will be perfectly happy.

 

The shallow grave of his feelings however like to bring hope. To make him think that Ed would only be happy if _both_ of them survived. Him and Oswald.

 

 

Ed kept his word. Oswald stares at the once again blank screen the next night. He hopes Ed will change his timings, it might help make him more unpredictable. Oswald doesn’t really feel any emotion as he continues to look, or at least makes his emotions hidden. Ed is a genius, he’s known that since they first met(even though Ed wasn’t exactly interesting at the time), and Ed is never ceasing to amaze him, but at the same time his want for order isn’t pleased with Ed’s behavior. He wants to stop Ed, save the city for a second time, yet the nagging feelings keep him from doing so.

 

“Mr. Cobblepot, should I make sure there are drinks in your office tonight? For the meeting with Jim Gordon?” Ms. Finch asks him so kindly.

 

Yes, that. “Please, but nothing too strong. This is _professional_ ,” He replies with a teasing smile.

 

“Yes, of course, sir,” She replies with a slight chuckle. She then walks away to make the request known to the tenders behind the counter.

 

He does like Ms. Finch. She’s kind, tolerant, and doesn’t whimper at every word he speaks. He wonders if things would have gone differently if he had her instead of Mr. Penn, the little rat. Oswald does hope that his trust won’t be misused by her, but he can never know with his history of betrayals.

 

Oswald makes his way towards the bartender, resting his cane up against the shiny surface. “Do make sure any person who seems rather distraught over the recent televisings gets charged half of their bill. We wouldn’t want to look heartless, would we?” He requests.

 

“Certainly, sir.” The tender replies on autopilot.

 

He nods before grabbing his cane and walking to his office. Oswald checks his phone once inside, closing the door behind him to see if Ed has called. He hasn’t and he wasn’t expecting him too, most definitely so soon after his recent killing, but he hopes.

 

Oswald sits in his throne of a chair and pours a glass of red wine. He takes a sip as he looks over his sheet of meetings for the rest of the week. Jim soon, the gang leaders are all having dinner at his table(something Oswald is not looking forward to), and some other nobodies that check in once a month. However, there’s something very interesting on his meeting list. _Lee Thompkins_.

 

Now, Oswald Cobblepot wants to slit her throat and leave her to die, but he knows that will not help him. If he were to follow business and not his own personal bias he could obtain some profit from the Narrows if he plays nice. But, he doesn’t forget Ed’s dead body or the way she used darling Ed. How her actions and misuse have led Ed to believe he doesn’t get to have happiness. If anyone in this whole world was going to have happiness it should be Edward Nygma. The man has been through so much pain to deserve nothing less than infinite joy.

 

And, if anyone was going to kill Lee Thompkins it was going to be Edward Nygma.

 

His mind attempts to persuade him to invite Ed to that meeting. Ed won’t kill her then, he’ll just make a big deal of himself. He’ll brag about what he’s become and inform her that this time he will succeed in killing her. Oswald wants to see it. To see the look of shock on her face when she walks in. Yet, Oswald can’t associate with Ed. And even if he didn’t say they were allies or partners, Ed would just to screw with him.

 

He would have to think about it.

 

Jim Gordon comes walking in and if it were possible, steam would be fuming from his ears. He obviously wasn’t pleased with another murderer on his hands to capture. Mainly Ed, a man who knows how to hide from the police. And, Ed will be waving this scheme in Jim’s face the entire time by riddles, games, and always being ten steps ahead. Jim will think he has him, but he won’t. He never will until Ed allows it.

 

“Hello, Jim,” Oswald pleasantly greets, folding his hands on top of his desk.

 

“Oswald, you tell me where he is right now or I will have this place shut down tomorrow!” Jim Gordon threatens.

 

Oswald leans forward. “For what? I own an honest business. Afterall, and like I said before, I am an honest criminal. I don’t sell to minors, my security can tell the difference between fake ID and real ID, I have to add. My casino is completely legal. And, no one has ever been murdered. Yes, leaders of the gangs under my rule come here for business, but you can’t shut me down for that! So, Jim, if that’s the best you have then you’re out of luck,” Oswald counters. He will not have Jim Gordon come in here with threats. “How about you sit down and have a drink? Let’s be civil.”

 

With a look of displeasure, Jim hesitantly complies and pours a glass of wine. “Where is he, Oswald? Or I’ll charge you for being an accomplice to murder. And, for hiding a fugitive. Those sound more applicable, don’t they?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to lie now, would I?” Oswald sits back in his chair, taking a sip of his own glass, “I don’t know where he is, Jim. He hasn't told me. Ed isn’t dumb. He’s aware that the first person you’ll ask is me.”

 

Jim lifts an eyebrow. “You’re in contact with him?”

 

“We only talk to catch up. I tried to persuade him out of this, but obviously, that has not helped. I’m not assisting him. Why would I? You’re already aware of how he’s been throwing off my way of things.”

 

“Yes, but you two have history. You were best friends!”

 

 _I also love him_. “Jim, allies come and go in this city! Currently, Ed and I don’t have one. We might be on good terms, but that does not mean I’ll be off to help him when his heart desires. I’m not that kind of man, not anymore.”

 

Jim sighs, finally understanding that Oswald really has nothing to give him. “I don’t believe you, Oswald, but fine. However, I will ask you one thing. Do you have any idea about why this is happening?”

 

Oswald shrugs. “He wants respect. He isn’t after revenge I’ll have you know.”

 

“Respect? By killing people? He can do that by being good too-”

 

“No, Jim! Don’t think I’m stupid enough to not understand why he’s become this way! He hasn’t told me much, but I’m in the know of how you and everyone else treated him at the GCPD. He was nice then. Yet, how did you treat him? I’ll admit, I was not the nicest to him either during that time, but isn’t that proof, Jim? You, his coworkers, and whoever else before have pushed him to become this way! To think that fear is the only way for people to acknowledge and treat him as equal. I know exactly what it feels like too. So, don’t act so high and mighty. I see right through you.”

 

Jim stares, surprised by Oswald's sudden outburst and the picture Jim hadn't thought about. "This is going nowhere.” He stands, his glass hardly touched, “You’ve got to stop defending him, Oswald. I don’t know why you do it, he’s going to use you like he has with everyone else.”

 

“Trust me, I have learned that already the hard way.”

 

Jim pauses, looking at Oswald as if trying to read him. “It’s deeper than friendship isn’t it, Oswald? Why would you defend a friend the way you do if he’s hurt you? I feel sorry for you, honestly.” Jim leans across the desk. “Want to know why? Because he’s using you right now, Oswald. He knows how you feel-”

 

“SHUT UP!” Oswald abruptly stands, his chair being pushed back by the force. “I will not have you come in here, my place of prosperity, to be ridiculed! You’re trying to force a confession out of me, I know how you police officers work, but you will not succeed due to the fact that I have _nothing_ to give you! He hasn’t told me anything apart from his motives! Now get out, or I will gladly call security to escort you.”

 

Jim backs off. “When you change your mind or learn more, Oswald, you know where to find me.”

 

Oswald glares at Jim’s back as he walks out. If Jim Gordon believes Oswald will give up Edward Nygma, he’d be incredibly dense. As long as Ed keeps his side of the deal, Oswald will protect him. Oswald doesn’t need the reputation of not following through with deals, especially now as business and power booms.

 

 

The meetings with the gangs go as usual. The gangs complain, a complaint that is most times reasonable, someone tests Oswald’s patience and ends up being shot or knocked out, and they end with a compromise. A compromise in this situation is the gangs agreeing to Oswald’s solution which hardly fixes the problem. The simple thing is, the gangs have learned what to ask and what to take from Oswald Cobblepot.

 

Oswald enters his kitchen later that night after the meetings. He huffs with annoyance as he looks at the cuffs of his shirt, seeing the stains of drying blood on them. His suit jacket is flung over the couch and he can’t help it when his first instinct is to grab a bottle of wine and a glass.

 

“If you drench your cuffs with cold water and salt, those stains might come out,” A calm voice suggests from behind him.

_Damn it._

 

“Ed, get out of my house!” Oswald growls, clenching his wine glass.

 

“What did they ask for?” Ed asks, strolling around the kitchen island, “More money for guns? Or simply more resources? It’s all to protect themselves from me I’m sure. Everyone is hiding from me, worrying about how they’re going to disappear. Isn’t that exciting, Oswald?”

 

The dim light in the kitchen, only coming from the connecting room, gifts Edward with brilliant lighting. His face is half lit, along with his green, shiny jacket and the watch on his right wrist reflects. There’s a small smile on his face, his brown eyes behind his glasses gaze down at Oswald’s impatient face.

 

“You know what?” He lifts his arm to gesture at Ed and then places it hardly on the counter, “Yes, Ed. Everyone is terrified of you except for me. You annoy me. Now, get out.”

 

Ed frowns, but doesn’t leave. He lifts himself onto the kitchen counter to sit, distancing the floor and island between him and Oswald. “We know that’s not true. You’re in a bad mood, that’s all. Let’s talk instead. It doesn’t even have to be about what I’m doing! Whatever makes you happy, Oswald! You’ve listened to me enough!”

 

Oswald shakes his head as he walks around to stand right in front of Ed. He receives a curious lifted eyebrow from the tall, sharply dressed man in green. “Fine, Ed. But, I do have a question for you about all of this.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“Why me? Why is everything you do have to be reviewed by me? Why do you need my seal of approval? And, why do you tell me your motives and plans? You know Jim Gordon is relying on me for information-”

 

“Because you’re my best friend, Oswald. You have also saved my life multiple times, and you are the only one who hasn’t _intentionally_ used or manipulated me. That’s why I want you to know, Oswald. That’s why I want you to approve. I don’t really want to talk about why, but I always need approval. I need someone to cheer me on and be proud of me. You, Oswald, are the single person in this city who truly matters.”

 

Oswald hides his flattery from Ed’s confession. He will not take his words as romantic. Over the years, Edward Nygma has been extremely open about his supposedly non-existent romantic feeling for him. And then, a couple of months prior Ed somewhat confessed to feeling the same, but not believing he was worth Oswald’s time. Oswald isn’t going to let Ed mess with his feelings again, definitely at the moment. He isn’t going to wait for Ed to stop being confused. He’s Oswald Cobblepot, a man who is truthfully better off on his own. Less hurtful betrayals.

 

“So, you’re attempting to impress me with your productions on TV?”

 

Ed hums, looking away to replay Oswald’s words in his head. “I suppose, yes.”

 

He wasn’t expecting that. He opens his mouth, yet has nothing to say.

 

Ed holds up his hands, stopping Oswald from speaking. “I’m trying to impress everyone though! Hasn’t that been clear?”

 

Yes, a mess of confusion and unclear thoughts. “I see, but you basically just said that my opinion is held above everyone else.”

 

“Stop it. We’ve had this conversation before. You already know the answer to this. I’m better off by myself, I don’t get to be happy.” He lets out a breath of air, trying to compose himself. “Anyway, how are you, Oswald? How’s the Lounge?”

 

He won’t push Ed. Not today at least. “Jim thinks I have more to give him-”

 

“I’m sorry." Ed holds out a hand apologetically, but what _have_ you told him?”

 

“Your motive. That’s all you’ve told me and I’m assuming that’s all. You’d be smart to keep it at that.”

 

“Are you implying that I can’t trust you with my plan?”

 

“What I’m saying is that if all I know is your motive, Jim won’t be able to charge me with anything on the terms of helping you. If I know anything else and refuse to tell him, it’ll blow up in my face when he figures out I did know. That is what I’m saying.”

 

“Fair.”

 

“To continue, Jim Gordon visited me. He thinks we have some sort of alliance, and I told him he don’t because that’s the truth. We might be… friendly with each other, but that does not make an ally. Additionally, my gangs are asking too much even though I assured them that you would no longer be bothering them. One said a rude comment about… how I managed to persuade you which resulted in the blood on my cuffs.”

 

“Cold water and salt!” Ed raises his index finger in the air as if he’s pointing out some amazing fact. Oswald is glad Ed didn't comment on the reason.

 

“The Lounge is doing fine. The casino has brought in millions of dollars, the entertainment has almost brought in as much. And, the food and drinks are above average so yes, the Lounge is perfectly well.”

 

“You should hold contests every month. A raffle if anything! It would bring in money and much more visitors. Think about it!”

 

“I shouldn't be taking business advice from you.”

 

“Well yes, but deep down you know it’s a good idea. And, it won’t be much trouble if you plan it correctly.”

 

Oswald rolls his eyes. “Ed, if you want to find a way to scam everyone with your intelligence, go to the casino. I’m sure you can cheat on anything but the machines.”

 

Ed laughs. “Yes, but what’s the fun in that?”

 

Oswald chuckles at Ed’s response, but quite honestly his laugh. He’s missed it. “Oh, and Lee Thompkins is stopping by at the end of the week for a meeting. Do you wish to attend or stay quiet?”

 

The smirk that stretches across Ed’s face is full of mischief and cunning. His eyes twinkle with delight, and his smirk turns into a wicked smile with gleaming straight, white teeth. He’s taking this as a yes until Ed verbally responds.

 

“It pleases me to be offered such an incredible invite. Friday, yes?”

 

Oswald nods.

 

“Is it scheduled an hour or more after my broadcast? If so, I will be glad to intend.”

 

“I have two rules that I hope you’ll accommodate.”

 

“Certainly, Oswald. It’s the least I can do after _such_ an offer.”

 

Oswald smiles. “You can’t murder her on the premises and you can’t imply that we’re partners. If she goes to Jim Gordon quoting you for calling us partners or whatever else, I’m done for.”

 

“Easy. I’ll see you Friday then!”

 

Ed hops off the counter and plucks Oswald’s wine glass from his hands. The expensive beverage hasn’t been touched, and Ed makes sure to fix that. He takes a sip, closes his eyes in content, and reopens them to give the glass back.

 

“I thought you were going to visit the Lounge sooner than that,” Oswald states, trying not to sound disappointed.

 

“I’ll have dinner with you after the meeting,” Ed replies, gently running his hand around Oswald’s waist as he walks by, “Make sure we have a private booth. I don’t want my life to be isolated due to my recent actions, but I do have to take precaution.”

 

“Of course, Ed. I’ll make something work. See you then!”

 

Ed turns around in the doorway for one last comment. “You never disappoint, Oswald. Thank you for the company and wine.” He swiftly exits.

 

Oswald glances at his wine glass. Should he drink out of it after Ed has left saliva, and possibly spit in it? Or, should he give into his urges and drink from it because this is the closest he’ll ever get to kissing Edward Nygma?

 

He drinks it.

 

 

“You’re here sooner than I thought,” Oswald comments as Ed walks into his office two nights after.

 

“I’m full of surprises, Ozzie,” Ed replies, striding over to the plate containing wine and glasses, “Wine is all you drink. If you’re going to drink a beverage that is anything but water, I suggest something stronger. Go big or go home.”

 

“Wine is classy, Ed.” He jabs Ed’s chest softly.

 

Ed shrugs. He looks around the newly made office, inspecting it. “First time in this new office. It’s very you.”

 

Oswald can see why he would think that with all the hues of purple that have been paired with black. His umbrellas are all organized in their stand, some more special than others by their built in guns or knives. He watches as Ed wanders, stopping at a transparent penguin statue to glide a slim finger down the back. His hand hovers above it after as if Ed is thinking about what to do next. Ed quickly moves on however and picks up his pace to look out the large windows that overlook the Lounge. He doesn’t say anything, but Oswald knows he’s impressed.

 

“Oswald, do you remember when-” Ed begins only to be interrupted by a knock at the door.

 

Ed scrambles to reach Oswald’s desk and perch himself on it, one leg flat as the other is bent. Oswald doesn’t say anything to express his amusement with Ed’s posture, knowing that Ed won’t stop what he’s doing by his words.

 

“I’ve got to look showy, Oswald. Independent and fully aware of how amazing I am,” Ed explains like it’s obvious.

 

“Doing a splendid job,” Oswald remarks. He places himself in his chair before saying, “Come in!”

 

He sees Ed glance at him and he notices Ed’s confident demeanor waver. Oswald nods at him. He isn’t sure why, maybe to assure him that he’ll defend him? Not like Ed would ever let Oswald do it for him. Most especially now during his and Lee’s first meeting since the _incident_.

 

Ed doesn’t look at the door, but Oswald does. Oswald takes in Lee’s polite attitude as she closes the door and she even has a welcoming smile on her face before he sets her eyes on the figure upon his desk. He chooses not to recognize Ed’s existence as he walks around to shake her hand and welcome her.

 

“Mrs. Thompkins. A pleasure. Do sit, I’m sure there’s much to talk about,” Oswald greets warmly, ignoring the sinking feeling in his chest.

 

Ed gracefully climbs off the desk and rounds about to stand beside Oswald’s chair. He looks out of place there, simply standing and clearly being an elephant in the room, so Oswald brings an extra chair to him. Oswald pours her a glass and hands it to her, waiting for her to sit so he can do the same.

She doesn’t look as if she was stabbed fatally three months prior, but neither does Ed. Lee looks alive and well, her hair and skin looking healthy. Yet, she does look tired and who doesn’t these days? It hasn’t exactly been a walk in the part for anyone since Jeremiah’s grand plan. Soon enough, she has a grin on her face and her eyes stay locked on Oswald. They never move towards Ed.

 

“I wasn’t expecting company during this meeting, but I guess it’ll have to do,” Lee opens.

 

“It was a surprise, I’ll admit,” Oswald lies. “But, I won’t turn away old friends. It has been awhile since I’ve seen him. I promise, he won’t be an inconvenience.”

 

“Hmm.” Her shoulders drop a bit, easing herself to let her guard down. Just a bit, “As I’m sure you’re very well aware there’s been a new _problem_ introduced to this city earlier this week. I’m asking for assistance for my people to protect them. There isn’t exactly great security or police down in the Narrows.”

 

“You are very correct and your reasons are fair, but I can do little to help. You see, I don’t think the strikes are directly against your group. I’m not seeing a pattern with any of the crimes’ victims. I don’t see why you think your people are at greater risk than everybody else.”

 

She finally puts her eyes on Ed. “You know exactly why I’m worried, Oswald. I’m asking for some help. If you help me, I’ll offer you five percent of the profit made each month. Maybe a little more if it assures safety.”

 

Oswald leans back, his glass held lazily in his hand. “You do offer a good deal. And, to be truthful, you would be the only person having my extra help. You would be the _only_ person given the privilege who has asked as well. But-” He shares a look with Ed. If he agrees to this, he’ll lose trust with Ed.

 

“Mr. Penguin, let bygones be bygones. I know, with your history of relationships, that I am not your favorite person. I wouldn’t blame you, but I truly need this. Although I won’t get on the floor and beg for it, I will certainly try to waver your bias opinion. I will inform the people of the Narrows of your great service. In the end, you will gain their respect and profit from these people. I know you want both. If you do this, I will promise to not lay another finger on him as long as he _stays away_ from me.”

 

Him is an obvious person. A person in the room who will not have an astounding reaction to her plead, but Oswald likes the deal placed on the table. Ed’s safety, more of Gotham’s respect, and profit. What more could he have asked for?

 

Oswald puts his glass down and moves closer to her across the table. “I’ll have my people write up the paperwork, Mrs. Thompkins. I will have Ms. Finch called in to schedule an appointment for it to be signed.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“But, I will say this. My help will assist as much as it can, I assure you, however they won’t be able to stop everything. You do understand? I’m not saying this out of my grudge. I’m saying this because people aren’t perfect and they will not be able to stop every attempt of attack.”

 

“I understand. As long as I have the promise from you that more people will be safe, I’ll accept that.”

 

“I’m glad we see eye to eye.”

 

Lee forces a small smile and then gets up to leave. She obviously was expecting more persuasion by the look of confused surprise almost hidden on her face. Oswald knows Ed is observing her every move as she approaches the door.

 

She stops with her hand on the handle.

 

“Hey Ed,” Lee calls calmly.

 

He looks at her and Oswald can’t tell if he’s angry, hopeful, or unprepared.

 

“It was self defense and if you lay another hand on me, I will do exactly what I did before. _Outsmart you_.” She holds his gaze for a few more seconds until opening the door and closing it.

 

Oswald doesn’t show his boiling anger as he turns to Ed and says, “I’m not betraying you, Ed. It was a deal I had to take.”

 

Ed looks at him. Even though he's hiding his anger and _humiliation_ by having no expression, his eyes show and tell. Oswald wants to hug him, thinking it will calm him down. He knows it won’t though.

 

“I’m aware of that, Oswald. I know you didn’t want to do it by the way,” Ed responds, “I’m aware that her promising to leave me alone was what sealed the deal. Your heart really is your greatest weakness isn’t it?”

 

Oswald doesn't follow why Ed can be obvious with his affection by words, confessions, or actions, yet whenever he says _anything_ it's wrong. He won't tolerate it. “We already had this conversation. The answer is that you’re better off by yourself, and don’t deserve happiness.”

 

The words sink in. It takes several seconds for Ed’s lip to frown and his face to scrunch up in repressed emotion. He isn’t saying that Ed deserves to be spoken to like that, but Ed would have said it if the roles were switched. He knows Ed.

 

“You’re an _asshole_ when you want to be, Oswald!” Ed whispers. And he suddenly rises, pointing a finger at him. “It’s all about you! _You are selfish!_ Don’t you see that I _hurt_? I’m protecting myself and maybe even you while making my past statement clear, but you use it against me! You use it because you think you’re the only one who cares or is feeling _pain_ from it! And, I won’t stand around and take it, Oswald!”

 

"Then why can you remind me, and I can't, Ed? You just said yourself that you're aware of me bring frustrated. How is it right for you to be the only one who can express _real_ displeasure with the situation?"

 

"I was making it _clear_ , Oswald. And there might be a chance that by doing so, it will you persuade you less to wait for me. I am helping you while all you're doing is making it about _your suffering._ You're self-absorbed-"

 

“If you call, or imply that I'm selfish one more time, I swear-”

 

_“You are selfish!”_

 

“I made a deal with a woman I hate to keep _you safe_ , Ed! I _gave up my life_ to please you over a year ago! I _sacrificed_ my revenge to save you! I saved you four months ago! So, no, I am _not_ selfish. Definitely when it comes to you! I would burn this city to the _ground_ if it meant saving you!”

 

Ed’s silent. And, he should be. Oswald will win this.

 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you more by speaking that way.” Oswald swallows, glancing to the side of the room. “It’s a terrible thing, but people do always seem to hurt the ones they care about the most, don’t they?”

 

It takes a moment for Ed to straighten out his suit jacket and take a deep breath. “This is why we should talk more. Miscommunication will lead to us being enemies again. I don’t want that.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

“We’re going to have dinner now, correct?”

 

Yes, dinner. “Correct. I’ll lead the way.”

 

Ed follows Oswald to the door where he holds it open for him. Ed smirks at him, a kind smirk if there is one, and brushes his hand against Oswald’s lightly for it to be pulled away just as quickly. Ed mutters to himself while Oswald walks with him to the reserved spot. Oswald isn’t going to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lee, I really do, but I wasn't that hot for her this season. She was more violent than ever before and that isn't the Lee I grew to love. However, I am excited for her role in this story and the way she will impact Ed. 
> 
> The answer to the riddle wasn't directly said in this chapter, but this whole fic is centered around it. It's a heart.
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving comment and kudos! It's highly appreciated, guys! :)


End file.
